Such half-bridge arrangements are disclosed in DE-4 027 069 C1 and have been employed in the construction of inverters for the most different applications, e.g. for the supply of rotating-field motors, permanent magnet motors and the like.
In this context, there is, however, the problem that the power density, i.e. the output power in relation to the volume of the arrangement is relatively poor in conventional arrangements. In addition, the weight of conventional arrangements is relatively high.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,896 an inverter arrangement is known, which in order to reduce the effect of distributed inductances of the conductors used to connect the capacitors and the semiconductor switches employs plate-shaped supply lines of large area. This eliminates the need for large snubber capacitors to compensate for the line inductances. Moreover, the large area configuration of the plate-shaped supply lines can improve heat dissipation. Moreover, the plate-shaped supply lines are designed such that magnitude and direction of the current flow through the plate-shaped supply lines minimize the effect of the distributed inductances.
In the case of this inverter arrangement, however, the large area supply lines only serve the purpose of reducing interference inductances and are employed as supply lines to large electrolytic capacitors.